Rain
Rain is the third episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the third part in the continuing storyline of Dillon becoming a Ranger. This episode marks the first appearance of Dillon as the Black RPM Ranger. Synopsis Dillon is given the chance to become the Black Ranger, but even after he passes all the tests, he himself still doesn't want to. After realizing he can protect others with the power he accepts the role, but he still has some obstacles to overcome. Plot The Rangers show Dillon around the Garage. Doctor K explains the creation of the ranger powers. She was the leader of a research team three years prior to Venjix's attack. They were creating special armor that could enhance the ability of soldiers. During this research, they discovered a powerful energy grid that connected all living things. This discovery led to the creation of the Power Suits, which Dillon makes fun of them for appearing to be spandex. But Doctor K angrily corrects them, stating that it is not spandex, but techno-organic armor. Dillon wants no part in helping the Rangers and says that he has to be moving on. The Rangers remind him that he could go straight back to jail. They tell him about the trials that one would take to qualify to be a Ranger. Dillon is intrigued and agrees to undergo the tests. The Rangers put him under a set of tests to test his endurance, strength, and stamina. Dillon aces the tests, however, Scott still is not sure if they can trust Dillon. Doctor K says that the Series Black Suit must go online before the next attack, but Dillon still doesn't want to be the Black Ranger. Venjix creates a series nine robot named Water Hoser. He plans to send them to the cities' vents. with a mist that will weaken Corinth's shields. The Rangers take him through a tour of the city. Where he sees families enjoying themselves in a picnic. Dillon figures that the Rangers are trying to convince him to fight for the people. Dillon tells them that he failed somebody (who he can't remember) once and that the Ranger's shouldn't trust them. Summer says that he is just the type of person she would trust. Dillon looks at two children playing with their families. He tells the Rangers he will join them on one condition. Ziggy gets led out of jail and happily greats the Rangers. Scott asks Dillon if this is actually his one condition as he wonders why Dillon would want Ziggy. Dillon explains that Ziggy makes good shadow puppets. Back at the garage, Dillon morphs into Black Ranger for the first time. The other Rangers morph to join him. Ziggy gets excited and starts taking pictures, which annoys Doctor K. Before stepping away, Ziggy mentions the word spandex and winds up being assigned to wash the floor with a toothbrush. Scott shows Dillon to his room. Dillon listens to the music in his locket. That night he has a nightmare about someone from his past. He gets up and goes to Scott's car. Ziggy tells him of a way out of the city, but tries to get him to stay. Dillon takes off with Scott's car. The Rangers are alerted to a Venjix attack and realize that Dillon took off with Scott's car. Scott is mad that someone else drove his car. The Rangers take off to battle the Grinders. Dillon waits for the vents to stop so he can escape the city in Scott's car. The Rangers defeat the Grinders and face the monster, who is able to get away. The monster grows to a giant. The Rangers run into another wave of Grinders and are overmatched. They try using their energy attacks, but cant' destroy enough of the enemy. They begin to lose their power. Ziggy rigs things at the lab so that Dillon will hear the Ranger's battle, via the radio. Dillon has a change of heart and goes to the battle scene. Dillon shoots out of the car and morphs into the Black Ranger. He tells the others to deal with the Attack Bot while he fights the Grinders himself. The others summon the zords and form the Megazord. Dillon is able to hold his own against the Grinders. As the Megazord fight continues, The Attack Bot damages a bridge. The Megazord holds it together so cars can cross by. The Rangers then trick the Attack Bot into holding the bridge. They destroy him with the Super Saber. Meanwhile, Dillon is able to defeat the Grinders. Scott asks him about his car. Dillon smartly says that he is okay, not mentioning the car at all. Scott asks Dillon again, but Dillon turns of his com-link and walks away. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Andrew Laing as Venjix (voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (voice) *Peter Ford as Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser) (voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (x2 - In Nitro Blaster and Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Nitro Blaster) Notes *Dillon's reason for asking Ziggy's release is because he treats him like a nornal person and never questions his integrity. *First time the suits' composition is explained and also a small running gag where Doctor K gets angered when they are referred to as 'spandex'. *This is a direct continuation of episode 2. *This is the first season to feature a Black Ranger on the core team since Power Rangers Operation Overdrive's "Crown and Punishment". See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM Category:New Power Ranger Episode